Jacob
|place = Winner|challenges = 5|votesagainst = 2|version = SurvivORGs|hometown = Chicago, Illinois|occupation = Finance Student|days = 37}}Jacob is the Sole Survivor of ''SurvivORG: Pearl ORGlands''. While bigger threats in the season like Postal, Jack, and Aren played themselves out of the game in some way or another, Jacob decided to smartly lay low, parlaying strong social connections with key jurors and an unassuming outside demeanor to make it to the end of the game. This strategy paid off, as he remained out of danger through the entirety of the merge stage of the game. His masterful social strategy won him the title of Sole Survivor in a 6-1-0 vote over Maxwell and HighSpace. Profile '''Describe yourself in three sentences:' My name is Jacob, I'm a 19-year-old finance student from sweet home Chicago. Grew up in a very diverse neighborhood, I always enjoyed this because it helped me get to know a lot of different people and cultures and how to get a long with a lot of different people. My passions are my friends, reality television, particularly Survivor, video games, and sports, go Cubs! Boat Name: ''S.S. Mack Attack'' Pearl ORGlands Jacob was an early to Discord Survivor ORG host and established ORG player when he was cast. Overall, he was the first mainly under-the-radar SurvivORG winner since Andrew in BORGneo, making tight social bonds with his castmates and taking out the threats when he needed to. Jacob started on Hawkins, remaining in the majority until he was swapped to Morgan, where was not as close to the power, but was still able to avoid the boot the three times the tribe attended Tribal Council, only receiving one vote. At the merge, Jacob stayed low and out of the chaos that resulted. This, however, resulted in being left out of many blindsides, as while he avoided being the target, he only voted correctly twice in the merge until the Final 6. This allowed him to avoid angering anyone in the jury, and at Final 6, he partnered up with Maxwell and HighSpace to blindside Bledsoe. This trio voted out Garrett and Jack respectively, and that proved to be the correct move for Jacob. At Final Tribal Council, Jacob's social game was praised, as well as his role in anchoring the moves from the Final 6 to the end. He was able to deliver a solid Final Tribal Council speech, and in the end he received 6 votes to win, beating Maxwell (1) and HighSpace (0) to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History In I'll Be Laughing All the Way to the Bank, Michael used a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating Jacob's vote against him. Trivia * Along with Maxwell and HighSpace, Jacob received the award for "Best Move" at the Pearl ORGlands reunion show for his role in the 3-2-1 vote against Bledsoe. * Jacob became the Sole Survivor with the most incorrect votes during a season; his merge, Final 10, Final 8, and Final 7 votes were not for the eventual boot, for a voting record of 9/13. ---- Jacob | before = Josh | after = Adam }} Category:Winners Category:Contestants Category:Pearl ORGlands Contestants Category:Finalists